Hetalia Unit Craziness!
by I-Challenge-My-Faith
Summary: Based on the Hetalia unit manuals made by LolliDictator! Read about me and the Hetalia unit's adventures! I suck at summaries! Well, comment and review please! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so bored!" I moaned out loud to myself while I was on my laptop. I had been reading Hetalia fanfics and it got kind of boring. I clicked on a fanfic and there was an advertisement that read 'Get yourself free Hetalia units FOR FREE!' with a picture of Italy holding a plate of pasta next to the huge words.

I heard of these new units but also heard they were expensive. Free was a very GOOD idea so I decided to click on the ad.

Once I clicked on it a new tab opened with some questions. "This seems easy enough." I said aloud reading the first question that read 'What is the capital of France?' I immediatly clicked on 'Paris' "I got this in the bag!" I cheered.

The next question was 'How do you say say 'Hello' in Japanese?' I laughed because this was such an easy question. I clicked 'Konichiwa'.

The rest of the questions were a piece of cake for me! I finished that quiz in less than five minutes! At the end, I filled in some information like E-mail, name, adress, etc. When i finished with that the cscreen read 'Your first Hetalia unit will arrive in 1 day!' "That seems very fast!" I told myself. I clicked the 'Okay' button and I was back on Fanfiction.

"I wonder what my first unit will be?" I thought aloud.

Well, it was already 11 pm and I was tired so I decided to go to bed. I closed my laptop and hopped into bed. I fell asleep within five minutes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Thankyou for reading so far! BTW, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IN ANY WAY! Ciao! ^w^ Nov 02nd, 6:00pm


	2. Chapter 2

"Ding-dong" My doorbell rang. "Ugh!" I moaned still in bed. "Ding-Dong" It rang again. I stayed still. "Ding-dong" "I'm coming!" I yelled finally getting up. I stumbled down the stairs wearing my pajama pants and t-shirt.

I opened the door and rays of sunlight filled the room. I rubbed my eyes to get adjusted to the light. When I did, I saw a man, who looked to be in his early twenties, wearing a delivery uniform.

"Are you Erica Bueno, age 18?" He asked. I nodded in response. "Can you please sign this?" He handed me a clipboard and I immediately signed the paper. He took it back and placed it on my poarch. He then wheeled in a huge crate that looked like a human could fit inside. He set it down into my living room and left with his dolly. "Have a nice day!" He said, closing the door for me.

"Thanks!" I shouted. 'Could this be my first unit?' I thought. I stared at the crate and wondered how to get it open. I didn't have a crow bar so I couldn't open it.

I then noticed that there was a manual on top of the crate. I reached for it and grabbed it. the cover said "MATTHEW WILLIAMS"

Now I know who I got. Canada in like in my top favorite characters list!

I went to the table of contents and saw a section on how to get the unit out of the crate. I turned to the page and read over the different metheods. I decided to go with speaking French near the crate.

I stood next to the crate and said "Bonjour mon ami!" What? That's probably the only French I know!

Suddenly, the lid of the crate came off and out climbed Matthew, also known as Canada. He was dressed in a red sweater with a white maple leaf in the middle. He also wore some jeans.

"Um, hi." He mumbled. I stared at him for about 1 minute and he started to blush. I then tackled him in a hug. He blushed even more.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again for reading another chapter! I also got this idea from 'Lollidictator' So give her A LOT of hugs! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Asta lavista! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thankyou 'Total Anime Fangirl' for being my first reviewer! You get a date with England! Now, onto the story!

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

><p>I finally let go of Matthew and smiled at him. He was still blushing. I extended my hand out to him. "Nice to meet you." I said. He took my hand and shook it nervously. "Likewise." He replied in a soft voice. He then started looking around the room nervously. "Um, have you seen Mr. Kumakichi?". "Do you mean Kumajiro?" I questioned and he nodded in reply. "Let me check in the crate." I told him, walking over to the crate and peeking inside.<p>

When I looked inside I saw another sweater but it was white with a red maple leaf on it, a large winter coat, a beige military uniform, an ice hockey stick, and finally a curled up sleeping Kumajiro. I reached inside the crate and barely managed to get Kumajiro out. I handed the sleeping polar bear to Matthew.

"Mr. Kumajo, wake up." Matthew asked the bear, stroking his fur. Kumajiro's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Matthew and asked,"Who are you?" "I'm your owner, Canada." Matthew replied after a sigh, holding Kumajiro in both of his arms. I loved the event in front of me, it was so cute!

"Well,what do you wanna do?" I questioned. "Um, how about we watch a hockey game?" Matthew suggested. "Okay!" I walked over to my normal sized t.v and turned it on. It was set on a basketball game so I changed the channels until I found a hockey game. I sat down on my couch and noticed that Matthew was still standing. "You could sit down too!" I smiled, patting the seat beside me. "Um, okay." He replied, walking over to where I was at.

He sat down with Kumajiro and started watching the hockey game intently. "Go!" He shouted in his soft voice, cheering for a team. "They're pretty good, aren't they?" I questioned. "Yeah!" He answered. We watched the game for about an hour and a half. The team we were cheering for won the game; the score was 24 to 13. "That was so cool!" Matthew exclaimed! "I know!" I smiled at him again and he blushed. Suddenly I heard a growl!

"What was that?" I asked, looking around. "Um, I think it was my stomach." Matthew blushed. "Well then, I'll go make you something to eat!" I walked towards my kitchen and started taking out ingrediants for pancakes. "Thank you!" Matthew thanked me and sat down at my table. "No problem!" I replied.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading so far! Please review and please leave me some tips for my writing! If you do, then you could go on a date with any Hetalia character you would like! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really REALLY sorry I haven't updated this in FOREVER! *Get brick thrown at her* I deserved that...I really am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry...FORGIVE ME!  
><strong>

**Well, here's the story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Because I kept burning the pancakes, Matthew helped me make more with the little bit of batter that was left in the bowl.<p>

"I really appreciate you helping me make the pancakes." I smiled, placing pancakes on the two plates that were set down on the small table I had. Matthew took a seat on one of the chairs while I sat across from him.

"I-it was no problem, ummmmm..." He lingered.

"Oh, my name is Erica." I said, smiling softly.

"It was no problem, Erica." He finished his previous sentence.

I giggled and picked my fork up. I looked down at the fluffy pancakes in front of me, maple syrup oozing down the side of the stack. I used my fork to cut a piece of it off and when it touched my tounge, it felt like heaven.

"W-wow, these are really delicious Matthew!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks! I've always been good at making pancakes before I can even remember." He smiled, grateful that I liked them.

"That's impressive~" I complimented, taking another bite of the wonderful food.

Matthew smiled a bit more, starting to eat his own pancakes after a bit.

As we ate the pancakes, the both of us talked about one another. When we were done eating I washed the dishes and walked back over to him.

"Sooooo...do you want to see the rest of my house?" I questioned with a small smile across my face.

Matthew nodded. "That would be nice." He walked over to Kumajiro who was laying on the couch and picked him up, wrapping both arms around him.

"Erica is going to give us a tour of her house, Kumajelly." Matthew smiled.

"Alright...but who are you again?" He asked.

Matthew sighed. "I'm Canada, your owner.." He replied, just as earlier.

I giggled at the two, causing him to turn towards me, a light blush spread across his cheeks.

I stopped giggling after a bit. "So how about I give you a tour of downstairs and after I can show what's up stairs?" I suggested.

Matthew nodded in response.

I lead him down the hallway and showed him the two bedrooms that were an average size, but neither of them had any beds, just dressers. I also showed him my art room that had various paintings of flowers, fields, sunsets, and animals.

"I-I love your paintings..." He said in astonishment.

"Thanks." I said, really glad that he liked them.

"Now I guess I'll give you a tour of upstairs~" I took his hand and lead him upstairs. Up there, I showed him my music studio and two other bedrooms, only one having a bed, dresser, a filled up closet, and what not.

"So, you write music?" He questioned as he tilted his slightly.

"N-not really...I just do fandubs of some songs that I know..." I replied.

"Ah..." He said in realization.

I looked over at him and he smiled softly, but I looked away with a blush on my cheeks.

It was silent for a bit until he spoke up. "W-wait...are you the only one living in this house?"

I looked up at him. "Yes..."

"T-then why is it so big?" He asked.

"This is the only house I could find in such short notice..." I answered.

Canada nodded in understanding.

"Well, that completes the tour of my house...how about we go play some video games?"

"S-sure.." Canada nodded.

For the rest of the day we played video games, watched a bit of television, made some sweets, and played with my dog that was in my small backyard.

When it was time for bed I lead him to one of the empty rooms.

"I'm sorry I don't have a bed for you." I murmured.

"It's okay, I can make due with these blankets." He smiled softly. Kumajiro lied down on the blankets sprawled down on the floor.

I nodded. "I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night." He replied before I gently closed the door.

I yawned and walked up the stairs, but out of the corner of my eye I saw the giant crate still in the living room.

I groaned. Now I have to find a place to put that thing...ah, forget it. I'll deal with that in the morning.

I dragged my feet on the steps as I walked up the stairs to my room. I walked inside and fell onto the bed, covering myself with the covers.

I wonder if I'll get my next unit tomorrow. I thought about what character would be next, but I was really hoping it would be my most favorite character in all of Hetalia.

I soon fell asleep, thinking about my favorite character.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope my writing didn't suck...please say I'm improving at least. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review so I know you guys are still with me!**


End file.
